Starlight
by wrorus
Summary: He can't help it if he has a hobby that everyone – or at least a majority – will find to be absolutely disgusting and incomprehensible. He can't help it if he likes pretending to be a girl. He certainly can't help it if he looks damn fine in female clothing either. takakuro, cross-dressing!AU, continuation from Kuroko's Hobbies ch 1


**A/N**: I was supposed to write this last year but then I forgot to get to it. Whoops. Btw, be sure to read Kuroko's Hobby ch1, because this is where it came from in the first place.

**Summary**: He can't help it if he has a hobby that everyone – or at least a majority – will find to be absolutely disgusting and incomprehensible. He can't help it if he likes pretending to be a girl. He certainly can't help it if he looks damn fine in female clothing either. takakuro, cross-dressing!AU, continuation from Kuroko's Hobbies ch 1

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ederu**

.

.

Kuroko still remembered that day when he wore that hairclip – a cheap plastic clip with a red ribbon – and felt strangely but immensely satisfied.

It was one of those weekends where he had felt frustrated at nothing and decided to cool off by cleaning out his old things from his room to distract himself. When he found the Teiko photo album that had a photo of him and Kise, with him being utterly blank as usual and Kise smiling, he had noticed Kise had his fringe pinned up with a blue and yellow hairclip and felt curious. What is it like to wear a hairclip, he thought. It was one of those weird ones where it had no relevance to the situation and was useless.

But he had humored himself and wore a hairclip he had picked off from his parents' bedroom.

Then it unexpectedly developed into something more. From random hairclips that he took fancies to, to fake glasses, to hair bands, bracelets, flower crowns and even wigs that were supposed to be of the female kind. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, he knew that. It was supposed to be just an insignificant thing.

Hell, he wasn't supposed to enjoy looking like a girl because he was born as a male, damn it!

But, he still enjoyed doing it no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that it wasn't "acceptable" by anyone. Cross-dressing isn't a hobby that could be considered normal, nor were there going to be others who would be fine with this, even if he didn't look particularly horrible as a girl. He knew his parents weren't going to agree to this either, because he knew that they didn't want a son with questionable hobbies and interests.

Yet, even after trying to satisfy his "curiosity" by dressing up as a girl to look in the mirror and then to Tokyo, he still didn't want to stop, despite it being scary.

He feared what others would think of him, what they would say behind his back and how his friends, even if they weren't really close anymore, would scorn him.

He feared the unknown.

But a ray of light appeared – well, wasn't that hilarious in an ironic and pun-like way – in the form of Takao Kazunari and Kuroko quotes (because this isn't his first impression of the other, nope, not at all), his "knight-in-shining armor". With a basketball.

Takao had told him that it was alright dressing up, or being a different person and even complimented him. It made Kuroko felt happy, because no one had ever given him any compliments before and it was said in such a heartfelt, genuine way. Who wouldn't get flustered at the attention, as tiny as it was, especially when pretty much no one could see him at all most of the time?

While he knew he was going to be 100% male, he liked pretending to be a girl. To be honest, it made him feel special and pretty. Others might be a little irked by it, but it was true. Sometimes, he didn't like being Kuroko Tetsuya, the unnoticeable boy everyone mistook for as a ghost. He liked being a girl – he liked being Ederu.

He just wanted to get basketball out of his mind forever.

After all, how he did it was completely harmless, so it wasn't exactly wrong to do it.

.

.

– –

**From**: Takao-kun

**To**: Kuroko

Hey, Ederu-chan!

Wanna go out this Friday, at 2pm?

I don't have any basketball practice on that day. (*^▽^*)

– –

**From**: Takao-kun

**To**: Kuroko

Sure. What do you want to do?

– –

**From**: Takao-kun

**To**: Kuroko

Well, let's go get lunch and catch a movie!

How about clothes shopping after? (^・ω・^ )

– –

**From**: Takao-kun

**To**: Kuroko

If you insist, Takao-kun.

– –

These days, Kuroko had been feeling much more… cheerier and relaxed.

He didn't feel weighed down by the Winter Cup, where all of his ex-teammates would be battling in an all-out war thanks to the oath made by his ex-captain and guilt, due to cutting off all ties, therefore not acknowledging the oath. He didn't feel as if expectations were going to swallow him whole and he didn't feel like the most horrible person on earth for not wanting to get his friends and their "old selves" back. If they didn't need him, why would he need them? That was solid logic right there and no one could argue about it.

Being caring was such a thankless job and if he had promised himself that he was going to break away from all of them, he was going to do it, no questions asked.

Why Kuroko has been more cheery and relaxed is thanks to Takao. Nowadays, Takao and Kuroko, as Ederu, often hung out together. They did things like eating together, watching a movie, shopping and sometimes wandering around the city together. Kuroko had friends before and it didn't go to the point where they would hang out with each other outside of practice, because basketball was the only thing that glued them together. Which was why they fell apart so easily and went their separate ways when the glue melted off, so to speak.

Now that he had a friend that was made without basketball in the equation – even if Takao is a basketball player –, well… it was great. Fantastic, even.

Takao didn't even know that Kuroko (or Ederu) treasured their friendship this much.

.

.

"Holy shit, it was amazing!" exclaimed Takao as he rubbed his eyes furiously. No, he was not crying and he was absolutely not denying it. It wasn't even true at all. "But the beginning! I can't stop thinking about it!"

"I agree." Kuroko, or now Ederu, nodded solemnly in agreement. This time, she had shoulder-length black hair with blue stripped hairclips and had a pair of blue glasses on. Her clothing consisted of a large light orange sweater, a long navy blue skirt with frills, black knee-length stockings and blue sneakers. "Ellie and Carl's relationship is very touching."

"I know and it's just so… ugh!" Takao cried in frustration. "They were perfect together and then Ellie had to… damn it, Pixar!"

Ederu pats Takao sympathetically. Well, almost. "By the way, didn't you say you wanted to go for shopping? We shouldn't waste time because it's almost four and you said that your curfew is at six."

"Ah, right. Let's get going then." The black haired male stopped ranting and started to walk with Ederu to the shop he wanted to go. "Oh and before I forget; you look very cute today, Ederu-chan!" he smiled pleasantly.

Ederu huffed lightly and turned away. "Not really. I think you're the only weird one who thinks that way, Takao-kun."

Takao pretended to look hurt. If he wasn't a good basketball player, he would've joined the theater club… that is, if he doesn't laugh himself to death while reading the scripts. The scriptwriter for the theater club at Shuutoku wrote all kinds of dramatic, sappy things. He knew he wasn't good at being serious and he heard that she was a demon if you didn't do her scenes right.

"Psh, I'm sure everyone thinks that." Ederu twitched slightly when Takao seemed so self-assured. She only looked not-so horrible, that's all. "Remember those jerks? I don't like them, but they're my proof that you're cute."

She sighs.

"I'm not going to fight a losing battle." She concedes and surrenders. "Let's go, Takao-kun."

He laughs.

"Alright, Ederu-chan!"

.

.

He couldn't help it if he wanted to do it again.

He couldn't help it if he wanted to stay in contact with Takao as well.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I'm out. *yawns* I'm tired as heck and I'm gonna go eat. Also, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
